Revenge
by Maeleene
Summary: Crossover with a lot of different games and anime. Has a lot to do with LoM, though. Please R/R!


Revenge  
  
By Jumi-Pearl  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: This is gonna be a crossover fic with lots o' games and anime. ^_^ Yay. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Elazul looked about. A grey haze surrounded him and objects were distorted. He hadn't the slightest idea as to where he stood or where he was going. He pushed the jade green hair away from his eyes and squinted into the mist. He could make out a faint light far off in the distance and decided to head for that. Slowly, he began to walk forward.  
  
As the Jumi made his way closer to the shining light, the haze began to disperse. A voice echoed off invisible walls, and it soon became apparent that the voice was singing.  
  
"Hello?" Elazul called. "Is someone there?" Silence was the only reply.  
  
"Hello?" he asked again.  
  
"Lapis Jumi..." A melodic voice resonated through out the area.  
  
"Who's there!?"  
  
"Help me...."  
  
"How... What do you mean?"  
  
"Help me, Elazul!"  
  
The outline of a female with silver wings flashed before his eyes. And then ....  
  
....Darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elazul?" A sweet voice echoed in his head. "Elazul! Wake up! Please!"  
  
Elazul opened his eyes slightly before squinting them shut again. ~So bright.... Where am I?~ he thought.  
  
"Elazul, are you all right?" A pair of small hands touched his shoulders and shook him the slightest bit.  
  
"Pearl?" His blue eyes opened and looked up at a young girl. Her green eyes glimmered and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders.  
  
"Rubens asked me to wake you up. He's waiting for you in the other room with Diana," his Guardian told him.  
  
Elazul stood and looked at Pearl. She turned and he changed into a pair of brown pants, a white blouse, and a blue tunic. Dark blue embroidery laced the edges of his shirt in the elaborate symbol of the Jumis. Pearl had slaved over his shirts for hours on the pattern, despite Elazul's protests.  
  
"All right," he told the Jumi of white pearl. "You can turn around, now. I'm done." He began walking to the door when Pearl's hand grippend his arm. "Huh?"  
  
She handed him a comb. "Your hair's a mess. You should brush it."  
  
He smiled at her and quickly combed his hair. A patch of green hair fell over his right eye and he shook his head to move it. "Better?" he asked and left the room after Pearl nodded.  
  
"Rubens? What is it?" Elazul asked.  
  
"It's about Pearl," Diana told him.  
  
~Here we go again,~ Elazul thought to himself. "Look, I told you already. Pearl is not going to be the next Calrius. I won't have it!"  
  
"Florina's term is almost done!" Rubens explained. "With all the sick and injured we have a the moment, no one else's tears will be strong enough to heal everyone. They would die. Pearl can handle it, though! Her tears are twice as strong as Florina's!"  
  
"Gee," Elazul said with sarcasm, "I didn't know that."  
  
"Elazul-!" Diana started, but was cut off.  
  
"Have you ever thought about why Pearl's tears are stronger? It's because she use twice as much life to form each tear than Florina! That also means she'll die twice as quickly!"  
  
"But Elazul! We need her!"  
  
"I don't care! Pearl's the only family I have, and I won't let you take her from me just to kill her!"  
  
"Elazul," a soft voice called form the doorway. He turned.  
  
"Pearl," he said.  
  
"I know what I have to do. I fought it at first, but the task has been appointed to me, and it is futile to fight it."  
  
"Pearl!"  
  
"You are an angel, Pearl," Diana cooed.  
  
"Perhaps we could make a deal," Elazul offered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rubens inquired. "She's already agreed to take the position of Clarius."  
  
"I don't care. I will pack our things and leave! But, if you agree to my compromise . . . ."  
  
"What are you proposing?" Diana was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
The lapis Jumi smiled. "I will let Pearl serve, but only until the sick are well and the injured are mended. Then, her term is over and another Jumi takes over."  
  
"That goes against our traditions!" Diana argued. She strongly believed in the old ways and was outraged by his proposal.  
  
Rubens placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Now, now, Diana. Elazul has a say in this. After all, he is her Knight." He looked at Elazul. "Let's talk to Blackpearl about this." Elazul nodded, and they began their walk to the Chamber of the Clarius.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay. So this is chapter one. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so please bare with me. 


End file.
